Ein ganzes Leben
by Ace Gilmore
Summary: "Warum lieben wir, wenn wir damit nur verlieren können?" - Carrie hätte an diesem Abend mit vielem gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht damit, ihre Jugendliebe, Sirius Black, in ihrer Wohnung zu finden ... Vor allem da er doch eigentlich in Askaban sein sollte. (OS)


_Warum lieben wir, wenn wir damit nur verlieren können?_

Als Carrie ihre Wohnungstür ganz Muggel-typisch mit einem bereits leicht verrosteten Schlüssel öffnete, war es bereits nach elf Uhr und draußen war es dunkel geworden. Es war ein so heißer Sommertag gewesen, dass Carrie noch bis elf Uhr abends mit ihrer Aushilfe Miranda vor ihrem bereits geschlossenen Café gesessen und eine Zigarette nach der anderen geraucht hatte. Sie hatten vollkommen die Zeit vergessen und erst, als es um elf langsam kühl geworden war, hatten sie sich voneinander verabschiedet.

Die Wohnungstür quietschte, als Carrie sie öffnete, wie sie es seit Carrie's Einzug vor einem Jahr auch schon tat. In der Wohnung war es dunkel und obwohl es ganz still war und nichts, was sie mit ihren Augen entdecken konnte, einen verdächtigen Eindruck machte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihrer Wohnung nicht stimmte. Und der Gedanke, dass jemand in ihrer Wohnung war, der da eigentlich nicht sein sollte – und das wäre im übrigen jede Person, außer sie selbst – machte sie ein wenig atemlos.

Entgegen jeder Vernunft schloss sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich und tastete im Dunkeln nach dem Griff, der zur untersten Schublade ihrer Kommode gehörte, um von dort, unter dem dritten Schal von unten einen Gegenstand herauszuziehen, den sie schon seit längerem nicht mehr benutzt hatte: ihren Zauberstab. Zugegeben, es war kein originelles Versteck, aber welcher Zauberer sollte ihren Zauberstab wollen? Und welcher Muggel würde bei einem Raub ein längliches Stück Holz mitnehmen?

Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend und mit pochenden Herzen durchquerte Carrie den kleinen Flur und betrat durch die offene Tür ihr Wohnzimmer/Küche. Durch das Fenster schien sanft der Mond und ließ sie eine schemenhafte Gestalt, an ihrem Esstisch sitzend, erkennen. Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte sie einen Mann, der ihr wohl bekannt und doch seltsam fremd vorkam. Anstatt zu erschrecken, wie es wohl angemessen gewesen wäre, konnte Carrie ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und ließ den Zauberstab langsam sinken.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an das Regal, das neben ihr an der Wand stand.

„Sirius Black. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes ließ Carrie das Licht in der Lampe an der Decke angehen, um Sirius genauer mustern zu können. Von dem Mann, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, war wenig übrig geblieben. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Sein Haar ging bis zu den Schultern und war ungepfegt. Er war schlecht rasiert, deshalb war sein Kinn voller Bartstoppeln und seine Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen , noch hervorgehoben durch die dunklen Ringe, die sich auf seiner Haut abzeichneten. Die Kleidung, die er trug, war an einigen Stellen abgewetzt und schmutzig und er sah mager aus. Ein Wunder, dass sie ihn überhaupt erkannt hatte.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich auf einer kleinen griechischen Insel, in deinem eigenen Haus sein und malen?" Sirius sah sie prüfend an.

Bei diesem Blick war sie schon früher immer ein wenig geschrumpft und jetzt, wo er sie an ihre alten Träume als junge Erwachsene erinnerte, ging es ihr ähnlich. Aber das war lächerlich. Sie waren hier in ihrer Wohnung, in der zu sein, er keinerlei Berechtigung hatte.

Trotzig hob sie den Kopf.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich in einem dunklen, modrigen, hochgesicherten Kellerloch in Askaban dahinvegetieren?"

„Touché", erwiderte Sirius.

Carrie grinste, aber nach ein paar Sekunden drangen ihre eigenen Worte zu ihr hindurch und sie machte sich bewusst, dass sich in ihrer Wohnung tatsächlich ein zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilter Mörder befand.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie und versuchte das Zittern, das sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen hatte, zu verbergen.

„Können wir reden? Bitte?" Er sah sie flehend an.

Carrie machte keine Anstalten sich auch nur einen Zentimeter in seine Richtung zu bewegen.

„Haben sie dich etwa freigelassen?", fragte Carrie und lachte, weil sie diese Vorstellung für so unwahrscheinlich hielt, die Alternative, aber noch für viel unmöglicher. Sie merkte selbst, dass ihr Lachen hysterisch und aufgesetzt klang.

„Ich bin ausgebrochen.", antwortete Sirius ruhig.

Carrie hatte schon wieder das Bedürfnis zu lachen, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Schweigen legte sich über sie, während Sirius sie erwartungsvoll ansah und Carrie verzweifelt versuchte ihren Fluchtdrang unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Als Carrie das Gefühl hatte, sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, sagte sie mit bemüht beherrschter Stimme: „Du kannst nicht ausgebrochen sein. Niemand bricht aus Askaban aus. Nicht mal Sirius Black."

„Ich würde es dir erklären, wenn du mich lässt", bot Sirius vorsichtig an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wissen möchte", antwortete Carrie schnell.

„Lass mich von Anfang erzählen, beginnen wir bei Lily's und James'-"

Carrie zuckte heftig zusammen. Das waren Menschen, an die sie lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Menschen, die zu einer Welt gehört hatten, der sie entflohen war. Der sie entfliehen musste, weil man sie ihr entrissen hatte. Eine Welt, die zu ihrem früheren Leben gehört hatte, von dem auch einst Sirius ein Teil war.

„Du bist verrückt", flüsterte Carrie.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt."

„Das sagen alle Verrückten."

„Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich verspreche es. Nur, lass es mich erklären. Wenn du dann willst, dass ich gehe, gehe ich. Versprochen." Sirius sah sie treuherzig an, wie früher, wenn er wollte, dass man ihm einen Gefallen tat. Es war überflüssig hinzuzufügen, dass er sie immer erfüllt bekam.

Es war dumm. Dumm und naiv. Sie wusste es. Ihr Verstand wollte sie zur Tür zerren. Aber ihr Verstand hatte noch nie viel zu sagen gehabt, wenn es um Sirius Black ging. Also ging sie zu dem Esstisch und setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber, den sie einmal vor vielen Jahren geliebt und der sie einst so bitter enttäuscht hatte.

Sirius sah sie erleichtert und dankbar an und Carrie nickte ihm knapp zu.

„Leg los. Aber ich mache dir wenig Hoffnungen, dass du die richtigen Worte findest."

Sirius schmunzelte leicht. „Erinnerst du dich an das Jahr 1981?"

Carrie schluckte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte sie die letzten Jahr über alles, was vor 1982 geschehen war, zu verdrängen und vergessen versucht. Aber jetzt konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass alle Erinnerungen an diese Zeit zurückkehrten. 1981 war das Jahr, in dem Sirius sie verlassen hatte, in dem eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, Lily Potter, und deren Mann, James Potter, ermordet worden waren, angeblich von ihrem Ex-Freund Sirius Black. In diesem Jahr war der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt worden und auch Carrie wurde besiegt. Von dem Krieg, von den Verlusten. Darum hatte sie der magischen Welt Ende diesen Jahres demütig den Rücken zugekehrt und hatte den Beschluss gefasst, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Drei Jahre zuvor hatte Carrie ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Gemeinsam mit Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice und Frank Longbottom. Sie war damals gerade mal ein halbes Jahr mit dem sprunghaften und launischen Black, mit der geheimnisvollen Aura und dem ungeheuren Verschleiß an Mädchen zusammen. Und sie war verrückt nach ihm. Nur leider lag dann die behütete Zeit in Hogwarts hinter ihnen und auch sie mussten sich dem Krieg stellen. Ein Krieg, der viele Opfer forderte, und mit dem umzugehen für keinen leicht war. Aber für manche doch schwerer als für andere. Da gab es die Kämpfernaturen, wie James und Sirius, die so voller Wut über Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger waren, dass sie ihre Furcht, falls sie denn welche hatten, vergaßen. Und dann gab es welche, wie Remus und Peter, die sich gänzlich zurückzogen und abschotteten. Und natürlich gab es die Paare, wie Lily und James oder Alice und Frank, die Schutz vor dem Krieg in ihrer Liebe zueinander fanden. Kurzum, Carrie und Sirius waren nicht so ein Paar. Sie machten es sich grundsätzlich meistens gegenseitig eher schwerer, als leichter. Sie stritten, schrien, wüteten und zerstörten. Manchmal merkte Lily an, dass sie vielleicht einfach zu verschieden seien. Eigentlich hatten sie nur Angst einander zu verlieren. Sie verletzten sich gegenseitig, zerstörten sich selbst. Carrie und Sirius führten zwei Kriege. Einen gegen Voldemort und die Todesser und einen gegen sich selbst. Es war eine Hass-Liebe. Ober besser, sie machten ihre Beziehung zu einer. Sie konnten nicht ohne einander sein, aber sie machten es sich auch unmöglich, zusammen zu sein. Eine Zeit lang dachte Carrie, sie hätten einfach irgendwann eine Grenze überschritten. Inzwischen glaubte sie, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gar keine Grenze mehr gab, die sie noch hätten überschreiten können. Irgendwann ging Sirius. Es brach Carrie das Herz. Sie hatten einander verloren, aus Angst einander zu verlieren. Wie paradox.

Als Carrie erfuhr, dass Lily und James von Sirius Black ermordet worden waren, wollte sie es zuerst nicht glauben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er jemals zu so einer Tat fähig wäre. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie auch gedacht hatte, er könnte sie nie verlassen. Und er hatte es trotzdem getan.

Schwer schluckend sagte Carrie: „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an das Jahr 1981."

Sirius blickte sie durchdringend an, als wüsste er genau, woran sie dachte und dann begann er zu erzählen.

„... Tja, und dann bin ich als Hund zum Festland geschwommen, bin nach London appariert und habe von diesen komischen Telefonen, die überall in der Stadt rumstehen, bei dir im Café angerufen, um deine Adresse zu erfahren. Ich wusste, dass du ein Café hast, weil der Minister, als er zu Besuch war, mal seinen Tagespropheten vergessen hatte und da war ein kleiner Artikel über dieses besonders gute Café in Muggel-London, von einer Hexe geführt, namens Carrie Parker drin. Die Telefonnummer stand auch dabei." Sirius sah sie reumütig an.

„Und Miranda hat dir einfach so meine Adresse gegeben?", fragte Carrie überrascht und auch ein bisschen verärgert.

„Ich habe mich als dein Cousin ausgegeben und behauptet, ich würde dir gerne eine Überraschung schicken, als Wiedergutmachung, weil ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe", grinste Sirius schelmisch.

Carrie verdrehte die Augen, „Ich nehme an, dein Charme war bei der Aktion auch ganz hilfreich."

„Schon möglich … Glaubst du mir?" Sirius sah sie bittend an.

„Ja … ich denke schon", antwortete Carrie zögerlich.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte Lily und James umgebracht?", fragte Sirius.

„Anfangs nicht. Aber ich habe dir auch geglaubt, dass du mich liebst, bis du mir gezeigt hast, dass du es nicht tust." Carrie konnte die Bitterkeit kaum aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. Selbst nach all den Jahren.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Carrie. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Es hat nur irgendwann nicht mehr gereicht."

Carrie hätte ihm am liebsten den Mund verboten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er einfach hier auftauchte und nach all der Zeit, alte Wunden wieder aufriss. Also wechselte sie das Thema.

„Und dann bist du also zu mir gekommen. In meine Wohnung eingebrochen. Einfach so. Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Wir kennen uns ewig und kaum jemand kannte mich besser als du. Ich dachte, wenn mir jemand glaubt, dann du."

Carrie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie glaubte ihm. Wirklich. Aber das machte doch alles, was zwischen ihnen vor James und Lily's Tod geschehen war, nicht ungeschehen. Die drei Jahre, die sie einander zur Hölle gemacht hatten, und sein Weggehen, konnte sie nicht einfach vergessen.

„Was willst du von mir? Was erwartest du? Warum bist du hier?", stellte sie die Fragen, die ihr schon seit seinem Auftauchen, auf der Zunge brannten.

„Ich will dich nicht belästigen oder stören. Das war nie meine Absicht. Ich weiß, es sind viele Jahre vergangen und du hast inzwischen ein eigenes und wie mir scheint auch ganz anderes Leben. Ich bräuchte nur jemanden, der mir ein bisschen Starthilfe gibt. Ich müsste mir zum Beispiel einen neuen Zauberstab beschaffen, das kann ich nicht ohne Hilfe und ich muss mir ein Versteck überlegen. Ich bleibe bestimmt nicht länger als nötig."

Carrie zog unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du tauchst also hier auf, nach allem, was geschehen ist. Bittest mich um Hilfe und Unterkunft … Um dann wieder abzuhauen. Und ich soll einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen?"

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben würden, aber ich dachte, das wäre bestimmt zu viel verlangt. Ich weiß, dass ich dich um einen riesigen Gefallen bitte. Wenn du es nicht willst, gehe ich einfach."

Sie hätte gerne gesagt, er solle einfach gehen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte ihn nie in ihrer Wohnung gefunden. Und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie jetzt schon wieder anfing, ihm hoffnungslos zu verfallen. Nach nur einer Stunde gemeinsam in ihrer Küche, war Sirius Black bereits wieder vollständig in ihr Leben getreten. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nie aufgehört ein Teil ihres Lebens zu sein. Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt wieder da. Und Carrie wusste, selbst, wenn sie ihn jetzt wegschicken würde, würde das rein gar nichts an ihren Gefühlen für ihn ändern. Sie wusste auch, wie schlimm es werden würde, wenn er sie ein zweites Mal verließe. Nur war sie machtlos. Sie konnte nicht zurück, nur vorwärts. Sie hatte nie die Wahl gehabt.

Carrie hielt Sirius ihre Zigarettenschachtel hin und er nahm dankbar eine entgegen.

Als sie den ersten Zug genommen hatte, sagte sie schließlich, „Ich helfe dir."

Sirius sah sie aufrichtig dankbar an. Schweigend rauchten sie ihre Zigaretten, bis Carrie die Stille nicht mehr aushielt, „Sie suchen bestimmt bereits nach dir."

„Ja, aber sie haben keine Spur." Er wirkte fast selbstzufrieden und so erinnerte er Carrie stark an den siebzehnjährigen Rumtreiber, der mal wieder Filch entwischt war.

„Na gut, ich empfehle dir jetzt mal meine Dusche zu benutzen. Du weißt doch noch, was das ist, oder? Handtücher sind im Regal im Bad."

Sirius grinste und verschwand im Badezimmer und Carrie atmete erst mal erleichtert durch. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich geradezu und sie konnte sie nicht ordnen, solange er sie ständig ablenkte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich über ihre Gefühle gegenüber Sirius nicht im Klaren war, machte ihr auch die Tatsache zu schaffen, dass sie jetzt einen Mann bei sich beherbergte, von dem alle Welt dachte, er sei ein Mörder und der keinerlei Beweise hatte, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Wenn herauskäme, dass Sirius hier bei ihr Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, würde sie ganz schnell als Mittäterin unter Verdacht stehen und wahrscheinlich bald darauf selbst in Askaban landen. Diese ganze Aktion war voller Risiken und mal wieder war sie bereit ihren Kopf für Sirius hinzuhalten, wenn es denn nötig war. Vielleicht war sie ja die Verrückte.

Carrie ließ die Jalousien herunter und als sie gerade alle Fenster vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt hatte, kam Sirius aus dem Bad zurück, mit feuchten Haaren und nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden.

„Da lernt man so eine Dusche erst richtig zu schätzen." Sirius grinste schief und Carrie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Sie war nervös und die Tatsache, dass Sirius langsam immer näher kam und sich hinter ihrem Rücken nur die Wand befand, trug nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei.

Er stoppte erst, als er ganz dicht vor ihr stand. Ein Tropfen von seinem Haar fiel auf ihre Wange und er wischte ihn weg, nahm aber seine Hand nicht zurück, sondern fuhr durch ihr schwarzes Haar, das ihr bis auf den Rücken fiel. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und fragte mit seinem Blick um Erlaubnis, aber Carrie legte schon ihre Arme um seinen Hals und Sirius zog sie an sich und seine Lippen suchten Ihre, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Sie schafften es nicht mehr, bis ins Schlafzimmer.

Als Carrie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erschrak sie zuerst, weil sie ein männlicher Arm umschlang. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie sich erinnerte, was gestern geschehen war. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig, um Sirius nicht zu wecken, stand Carrie auf und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade zu. Sie hatte mit Sirius geschlafen und beherbergte den vermutlich meist gesuchten Verbrecher in England. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Er würde sie wieder verlassen und ihr Herz würde erneut brechen. Diesmal vielleicht endgültig.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme von hinten um sie und Sirius vergrub seinen Kopf Carrie's Haaren.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. Fast wie damals.

„Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?", fragte Carrie und schenkte ihm, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, auch eine Tasse ein, die er dankbar entgegennahm.

„Mein Café ist heute geschlossen, wenn du willst, können wir heute die Mission Zauberstab angehen", schlug Carrie vor und Sirius nickte langsam.

„Ja, aber ich habe keine Idee, wie wir an einen rankommen sollen. Ollivander wird mich erkennen."

„Ich habe einen Großonkel in Frankreich, der auch Zauberstäbe macht. Er ist nicht sonderlich bekannt, aber er macht seine Sache ganz gut. In Frankreich bist du nicht ganz so bekannt und wenn wir dich ein bisschen verändern, dürfte es kein Problem sein. Wir können dort hin apparieren."

„Perfekt", lächelte Sirius und Carrie holte ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie ihn zuerst hellbraune, kurze Haare und hellbraune Augenbrauen zauberte, seine Augen ließ sie hellblau werden und sie veränderte ein wenig seine Nase und seinen Mund. Tatsächlich war er nicht wiederzuerkennen.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Kleidung für dich …", überlegte Carrie, aber Sirius deutete auf einen kleinen Plastiksack in einer Ecke, den sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ich habe auf dem Weg zu dir etwas aus einem Laden geklaut", erklärte er auf Carrie's fragenden Blick hin.

„Du hast etwas geklaut?" Carrie sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Ich werde des Mordes beschuldigt. Ich glaube, denen ist es ziemlich egal, wenn ich ein Hemd und eine Hose aus einem Laden geklaut habe", antwortete Sirius trocken.

Er verschwand mit dem Sack im Bad und kam wenig später vollständig angezogen heraus. Auch Carrie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas angezogen.

„Dann bringen wir das mal hinter uns." Und mit diesen Worten nahm Carrie Sirius Arm und apparierte mit ihm in eine enge unbelebte Gasse in Lyon. Ein paar Straßen weiter fanden sie das Geschäft von Hubert, Carrie's Großonkel. Innen war es verdunkelt und als sie eintraten, wirbelte Staub in die Höhe.

„Ich bin gleich da", rief jemand hinter einem Regal und kurz darauf kam ein kleiner, runder Mann hervor, der anfing zu strahlen, als er Carrie sah.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er glücklich und umarmte sie.

„Mein Freund hier braucht einen neuen Zauberstab." Carrie zeigte auf Sirius und Hubert nickte geschäftig, musterte ihn einen Moment, verschwand dann hinter den Regalen und kam mit zehn Holzkisten zurück. Sirius musste nicht lange probieren, bis er einen Zauberstab fand und nachdem Hubert darauf bestand ihm den Zauberstab zu schenken, weil er quasi ein Freund der Familie war, verabschiedeten sie sich und apparierten zurück in Carrie's Wohnung. Überrascht, wie gut ihnen diese Aktion gelungen war. Aber ihre Euphorie hielt nicht lange, denn inzwischen war der Tagesprophet angekommen, den Carrie noch aus Gewohnheit abonniert hatte und auf dessen Titelblatt Sirius Kopf zu sehen war. Darüber die Schlagzeile „Massenmörder aus Askaban geflohen".

„Ich muss mir wohl ein Versteck suchen", murmelte Sirius.

„Woran dachtest du denn?"

„Süden. Afrika, vielleicht Südamerika. Hie und da möchte ich aber unbedingt zurück nach England, um Harry zu sehen. Ich glaube, es wäre nur zu gefährlich hier länger zu bleiben."

Carrie sagte nichts dazu. Sie hätte es sich auch denken. Natürlich bezog er sie nicht in seine Pläne ein. Für ihn war sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er hatte sie benutzt. Und sie hatte es zu gelassen.

„Du verlässt mich also wieder", stieß Carrie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt.

„Nicht einfach abhauen und darauf hoffen, dass sie von selbst darauf kommen, dass du unschuldig bist", antwortete Carrie bissig. Sie hatte Mühe ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde nicht lieber hier bei dir bleiben? Versteh doch, ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich kann dich besuchen, wenn ich in England bin, aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Du kannst mir glauben, von dir fort zu gehen, bricht auch mir das Herz."

Carrie schnaubte nur bei seinen Worten.

„Carrie, ich liebe dich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir bleiben."

„Du liebst mich nicht! Wenn du mich lieben würdest, würdest du mir das nicht antun." Inzwischen schrie sie fast.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir nie weh tun", flüsterte Sirius.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du nicht wieder zu kommen." Carrie sah ihn fest an und Sirius blickte ungläubig zurück.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann gehst du für immer. Dann will ich dich nie wieder sehen."

Sie starrten einander eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Dann nahm Sirius seinen Zauberstab und sah zum letzten Mal zurück, bevor er die Wohnung verließ und zum letzten Mal aus Carrie's Leben verschwand.


End file.
